


In the Heat of the Summer

by inthheightlive



Series: in the heights drabbles! [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthheightlive/pseuds/inthheightlive
Summary: Sonny and Pete don’t mind the heat, as long as they’re with each other.





	In the Heat of the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like ...i dont write a lot but i want to so i decided i would write a tiny drabble!! of my favorite boys!! there’s not a lot of pure fluff of these two gays so i decided to write some 
> 
> follow my tumblr: intheheightslive !!

Sonny hated the heat. Especially mid-July New York heat. It was sometimes too much for him to handle, stuck at the bodega counter with a tiny fan blowing his curls back. Sometimes it got the best of him and he called Usnavi to explain that he was too overcome with heatstroke to come into work. 

The days he spent with Pete made the heat bearable, though. They usually spent them lounging around, watching whatever was on TV or talking about nothing. Today was no exception. 

Sonny and Pete had come from the bodega, where Usnavi had let his only employee off early. It was a rare occasion, and Sonny did little to hide his gratitude toward his cousin, hugging him tightly before running out with his boyfriend before the bodega owner changed his mind. 

Pete and Sonny slipped through the door to Pete’s apartment, the latter immediately complaining loudly about the humidity of the small home. 

“Holy shit, Pete, it’s like a sauna in here.” Sonny fanned himself quickly, trying to stop the sweat that was already forming on his skin. 

“Listen, I would rather leave the A/C off when I’m not here, than pay a huge bill at the end of the month that I can’t afford. Suck it up, it’ll cool down in like ten minutes.” 

“I might pass out first.” Sonny retorted, helping himself to some water from the fridge. Pete rolled his eyes and turned the air down a little more, before strolling into his bedroom, his boyfriend right behind him. 

The two shed their shirts and laid down together on the small bed. Sonny had situated himself so that his head rested on Pete’s stomach, and about an hour and a half had passed with no movement. It was, to say the least, a very comfortable position for the both of them. At some point, Pete began running his fingers through Sonny’s tousled curls. 

“When do you go back to school?” Pete asked, knowing that at some point during the summer, Sonny needed to start getting ready to go back to college. It was not something he wanted to think about, but it had to come sooner or later. 

“Um, I think it’s,” Sonny paused to yawn, rubbing his eyes. “August 20th? I’ll have to check again.” 

“Alright. Hey, do you think Usnavi would mind me coming to drop you off?” 

Sonny lifted his head to look at Pete. A smile smile was forming on his lips as he shook his head. “I don’t think he’d mind. You really wanna come?” 

“Yeah, ‘course I do. I couldn’t come last year so…” Pete smiled back and Sonny laid back down on him, contently. 

There were a few moments of comfortable silence, with the exception of the gentle hum of the fan. Soon, a rumble escaped Sonny’s stomach and breached the quiet of the room. Pete laughed softly. “Hungry?” He questioned. 

“A little.” The other admitted, slightly embarrassed from how obvious the sound was. 

“Let’s go get lunch then.” Pete knocked Sonny’s head gently, to make him sit up. When he did, he stuck out his lower lip and looked up at the older boy. 

“Why? You wanna go out there and melt? I’d much rather be in here with...that thing.” Sonny lazily pointed to the rickety fan that blew air towards them.

“Yeah, but ‘that thing’ won’t provide us food. Are you hungry or not?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Sonny shrugged. Pete nodded, getting off the bed and helping his boyfriend to his feet. 

“Get your shirt on then. We can decide where to go on the way.” Pete quickly pressed a loving kiss to Sonny’s forehead before making his way over to his dresser. 

Sonny let out a loud sigh, smiling a bit because of the subtle kiss. He bent down to pick up his discarded t-shirt, recoiling when he felt how sweaty it was.

“Pete? Can I borrow a shirt? I didn’t realize how wet mine was.” Sonny said after tossing the piece of clothing to the side. 

“Um, yeah, hold on,” Pete nodded after slipping a new muscle tee over his torso. “Oh wait, I think I still have one of your shirts that you left over here on accident.” He sifted through his drawer, grinning when he found the shirt he was looking for. He tossed it to Sonny, who caught it swiftly. 

“Oh shit! It was here this whole time?” Sonny exclaimed, looking at the dark red Wesleyan University shirt. “This was like twenty five bucks, I was so worried I was gonna have to buy another one.” Sonny smiled widely at Pete. 

Pete smiled back and nodded, staring a little bit longer at Sonny. He walked over and kissed his forehead again, before making his way down and kissing his mouth softly. The kiss lasted for a bit, and when Pete broke away, he could see the kiss made the smaller boy a bit dazed.

“What was that for?” Sonny grinned, after regaining composure in his legs. Pete shrugged in response, his hands still holding the other’s head. 

“You’re cute. That’s all.” He smiled, sharing another kiss before stepping away. 

Sonny felt his cheeks heat up as he slipped the shirt on over his head. He always felt so cared for around Pete because of moments like these. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world. 

“You ready?” Pete called, slipping his phone into his shorts pocket. Sonny nodded, fixing his hair blindly before leaving the small apartment with Pete. 

The two walked down the street, bumping shoulders but not much else. As much as Pete would love to hold his boyfriend’s hand or kiss him right here in the street, it wasn’t safe. At least, not in the neighborhood they were currently walking in. 

“Any ideas where you wanna eat?” Pete asked, after a few minutes of quiet walking. Sonny shrugged, bumping Pete’s shoulder again lovingly. 

“I don’t know, something cheap. Pizza?” He suggested, scrunching his nose up. 

“We have pizza all the time though.” Pete weighed his options. 

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s cheap.” Sonny giggled. “Oh! What if we tried that Chinese place we heard about? The one on 42nd?”

“42nd? That’s all the way downtown. It’s gonna be packed with tourists.” 

“True. Um...okay, opposite direction. What about that cute little Mediterranean place on 193rd?” 

“I can do that.” Pete nodded, looking at his watch. “If we hurry we can beat the lunch rush.” He grinned. 

Sonny rubbed his hands together. “Let’s do it. Maybe we can beat the heat as well.” He joked, knocking Pete softly to the side. 

“Yeah, right. C’mon.” Pete smiled and led the way, Sonny hot on his trail. 

Sonny hated the heat, but he didn’t seem to mind it when Pete was around.


End file.
